


Muddy

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I CAN'T STOP DRAWING THIS UNIVERSE, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, bog witch Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/43721725910/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
